


I Made Your Favorite

by lionheart8



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You (Skam + Remakes) [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Comfort, F/M, after the assault storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Eleonora has locked herself in her room and Edoardo tries to comfort her.





	I Made Your Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! So because I miss Skam Italia a lot I wanted to do the 3rd part of the series with Incantava! I was actually gonna use this quote in a different context but when I started writing it lead to this. Hope you'll like it!!!

It’s been days since Edoardo last heard from Eleonora. Normally, he would’ve been more worried but after the fight they’ve been so distant. He thought about everything, everything from that night and he understood Ele. The fight was violent and messy and to a bystander it could’ve seen scary. Still he wished that Ele understood him too. It was not like he fought for nothing. He was simply trying to protect the other boys who came to him asking for his help. The reason they were fighting was not for nothing either. They were fighting with a bunch of fascist homophobes who came at them. Also, Ele was friends with the boys and he thought she would understand him better because of that. 

 

So, no matter how much he liked her he was tired of this kind of game. Some days passed and he missed Ele terribly. He wished that they could talk. Then, when he is over at Fede's hanging out and he wasn’t looking at his phone Ele called him six times. The next day when he asked her about it she kept ignoring him but she looked tired like she hasn’t been sleeping. He was a bit worried. 

 

Another two days have passed and now here he was standing in front of Ele’s door. Her brother Filippo had called and asked him to come over because Ele hasn’t left her room for two days. The moment the call was over he grabbed his jacket, the car keys and the cookie box. The day before he had made those cookies to bring to Ele if they were to made up in the next few days. It was the same recipe of the cookies he offered her that night she stayed over.

 

He slowly knocked the door and Fillippo opened. After the “Hello.”, “How are you?” parts Fillippo led him quietly to Ele’s room. Fili knocked and without waiting an answer opened the door:

 

“Hey, favorite sister. I have someone for you.”

 

Ele raised slowly from her bed to see Edoardo standing in the back of Fili. She didn’t know what to say and that’s why she has been avoiding everyone including Edo for the past few days. She didn’t even know what happened with Edo’s brother to tell him. Though, she understood him about the fight and she started seeing it from his perspective. She had a talk with Filippo about it and then a talk with Marti and Gio. They explained the fight and how it started. Gio told her himself was very violent too and that was how the fight was going. Marti told her that Edo was only trying to help. 

 

Edo told her these too but hearing it from other people helped and time passing helped too. She started to miss him and she went over to his house only to find his brother there. His brother told him all these stories about Edo and it messed with her head. One drink lead to the other and she opened her eyes in bed next to Edo’s brother. She was so nervous and scared ever since that. Not knowing anything made everything worse. 

 

Edoardo took a few steps towards her bed:

 

“Hi.” he said in a low voice. 

 

When she didn’t answer he took a few more steps, carefully. He was watching her face to know where he should stop. He showed the box to her:

 

**“I made your favorite.”** A beat. Then he added. “I mean you liked them, I suppose they can be your favorite."

 

She wanted to cry. Happy tears mostly. She couldn’t believe that he liked her this much and that he was so soft with him, so caring. Last he knew was that he was mad but here he was trying to support her without knowing anything and bringing cookies. 

 

She couldn’t stop herself and a few tears rolled. Edoardo immediately put the box away and reached out to Ele. He wiped her tears away and step by step hugged her. He was trying to be as slow and delicate as possible as not to push over her boundaries. She hugged him back by wrapping her arms around his neck and she burried her face in his neck.

 

He didn’t know what was happening so he didn’t know how to exactly help her. He did all he could which was to just hold her. They slowly lied back on the bed and stayed like that for about half an hour.

 

Edoardo was stroking Ele’s hair the whole time and she had her arms around him. She closed her eyes after that thirty minutes to relax under his care. Nothing was okay but somehow she felt she could breath with his heart beating next to her ear. 

 

Edoardo saw that she was slowly sinking into sleep so he made a move to leave the bed but he was pulled back by her voice:

 

“Don’t leave.” she said in the most quiet voice. 

 

He turned back and cupped her face in his hands and firmly said:

 

“I won’t.” and he meant it so much. He wasn’t leaving not now, not ever.

 

He planted a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes again.

 

They lied back again and fell asleep holding each other. 

 

Ele knew it was only a matter of time before she learned the details of the night, before she needed to tell all that to Edoardo, before everything break apart. But right now she decided to leave all that worry to tomorrow’s Eleonora. And she believed Edoardo. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about the work and/or the serie! If you have any suggestions tell me!


End file.
